Amor en el aire
by Kittie-Kat 13
Summary: Después de 8 años sin verse, tienen un reencuentro; dos corazones atrapados por diferentes caminos una vez se separaron, pero el futbol los vuelve a unir. Tsurugi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

En un lugar conocido por muy pocos, se encontraban una niña de 7 años, la niña iba vestida con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones celestes cortos con unos deportes blancos pero que ahora estaban sucios de tanto entrenar, su nombre era Crystal, su tez era blanca y sus ojos de color celestes.

"Uf ….ya…no puedo mas" dijo la niña muy cansada, lo que no sabia era que un niño que conocía muy bien la estaba viendo.

"Vas mejorando Crystal-chan" dijo un niño de 7 años con el pelo de un azul oscuro, tez blanca y ojos color ambar (dorado), iba vestido con unos pantalones por la rodilla de color negro y una camiseta negra con un logo en violeta oscuro, era una equipación de futbol.

"Ah…. no me asustes asin Tsurugi-kun" dijo la niña muy contenta de verlo. "¿Por cierto? Cuanto tiempo llevas viéndome entrenar" dijo la niña levantando una ceja.

"No mucho solo una…uhm media hora" dijo muy tranquilo el niño.

"¿¡Que?! Seras….chafardero"-dijo la niña un tanto enfadada, el niño solo se rio ante el insulto que le había dicho.

"Bueno no te enfades Crystal-chan es que hoy el entrenamiento antes y he venido ha verte" dijo el niño, la niña iba a reñirle pero vio que el niño tenia una herida en la rodilla.

"Te has hecho daño un momento" dijo y echo a correr y al cabo de 1 minuto vino con un botiquín "Quedate quieto un momento" dijo mientras le aplicaba un gel.

"No es para tanto" dijo el niño, pues siempre ella le curaba cuando tenia una herida.

"Es que no quiero que te pase nada Tsurugi-kun" dijo la niña abrazandolo y recargando la cabeza entre su cuello pues el niño era un poco mas alto que ella.

"Te tengo un regalo" dijo el niño ocultando un leve sonrojo la niña lo miro curiosa y el del bolsillo de su pantalón una muñequera de color lila osuro y ponía _Tsurugi_ con letras de color negro."Se que no son tus colores preferidos pero…"

"No pasa nada mientras me lo regales tu me gusta, además es muy bonita" dijo la niña muy contenta, el niño le puso la muñequera en la muñeca derecha."Pone tu nombre"

"Si lo pone para que asin ningún chico se te acerque y cuando pase tiempo yo pueda encontrarte" dijo y vio como la niña tenia un leve sonrojo.

"Yo también te quiero Tsurugi-kun" dijo la niña ahora muy sonrojada.

"¿Cómo va tu plan?" dijo el niño cambiando de tema, la niña ya sabia que el no era de mostrar sentimientos pero ella ya sabia que el le correspondía.

"Hay va la cosa, pero cuantito pueda me escapo" dijo la niña muy segura.

"Bueno ha mi dentro de 6 años ya me manda a las misiones" dijo el niño.

"Pues yo ya pronto me escapare pues cuando Él viene bajan la guardia entonces ¡zas! Me escapo" dijo la niña tomando una postura muy graciosa.

"Pues cando me toque irme ire a buscarte y te encontrare" dijo el niño mirándola a los ojos.


	2. Reencuentro

_**Capitulo I: Reencuentro.**_

En una habitación grande con las paredes celestes y el techo blanco,una gran cama en la que cabian 4 personas y con espacio sufuciente las sabanas eran celestes y los cojines blancos en forma de corazon una en cada lado y en medio un cojin en forma de huella de gato blanco,una escritorio de color blanco con un portatil y algunos papeles,despues habia una raido en un lado del suelo una estanteria blanca llena de libros,una mesita de noche celeste una un estuche lleno de discos al lado lado de la radio,una puerta que habia para ir al vestidor y otra para ir al cuarto de baño.

"Bueno,por fin otra vez al instituto" dijo una niña que estaba duchandose.

**En el instituto Raimon.**

En el campo de futbol habia todo el equipo tirado en el suelo y en medio un chico alto de 15 años con el pelo azul oscuro,tez blanca y ojos color ambar (la ropa no se describirla muy bien pero ya sabeis quien es ¿no?)

"Tsk,¿así que eso fue todo?..."

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" los profesores habían llegado a la escena.

"Destruí a los jugadores del Raimon." contestó el muchacho sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?,dime tu nombre y clase." le exigió

"Quien sabe,ya que es primer día." respondió dándole la espalda a su superior.

"Nuevo estudiante¿Cóme te llamas?"le preguntó el entrenador Kudou.

"Tsurugi Kyosuke." dijo muy tranquilo.

"Y supongo que usted es el entrenador Kudou…" siguió hablando Tsurugi.

"Bien, es aquí…" Tenma y Haruna habían llegado ya la cancha y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver los anteriores acontecimientos.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Tenma al ver a su profesora tan alarmada. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cancha y su expresión cambio, todo por completo hecho un caos.

"Destruiste al equipo de futbol…" dijo Kudou.

"Uhm, solo les enseñaba como patear un balón." se bufo Tsurugi con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos."…Estaba aburrido."

-"Entrenador Kudou" grito Haruna bajando hacia la cancha y dirigiendo a ambos, en especial a Tsurugi.

" Oye tú, ¿Por qué peleaste con ellos?" le pregunto enojada.

"¿Pelear?" repitió Tsurugi confundido."Eh, ¿acaso pelee con ustedes?" dijo a uno de los jugadores heridos.

"El hizo todo esto con el balón de soccer…."interrumpió el pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo es posible?..." se pregunto Haruna asustada y perpleja, mientras los jugadores recordaban la brutal manera en que fueron acabados.

"Es verdad, este tipo solo con el balón…" aseguraban heridos y también decepcionados por su derrota.

"¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?" dijo el capitán del equipo

"Porque no me gusta el futbol." contesto Tsurugi. "Así que aplastare a todo aquel que lo practique."

"Uhh…." era lo único que salía de la voz de Tenma, quien no entendía ni una palabra.

"¿Cómo dices?" exclamo Tenma.

"¿En verdad crees que puedes hacer eso?- dijo Haruna.

"Puedo hacer eso…y mucho mas."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto odias del futbol?"

"¿Odiar el futbol?" repitió Tenma para sí mismo.

"Solo les diré una cosa…" empezó a decir sonriendo y levantando su dedo índice."El futbol es una de las tonterías más grandes que existen, ¡Es solo basura!" al decir esto pateo el balón que había a su lado y cayo justamente en un bote de basura.

"¡Tu! ¿Por qué insultas al futbol?" Haruna esta vez se encontraba más que enojada.

"¿Insultar? Yo no he hecho eso, profesora."

"…." Tenma no decía nada todavía, miraba la plática entre Tsurugi y su profesora.

"Detente…" ordeno Tenma con la cabeza hacia el suelo, captando la atención de los presentes.

"¿Crees que el futbol es aburrido e innecesario?" dijo temblando de enojo."El futbol no es para nada asi."

"¿Eh?..." exclamo Tsurugi sonriendo aun más. Tenma se percato de lo que había dicho.

"Ah…-N-no…es que…" empezó a tartamudear, la otra niña lo miraba preocupada,ya que sabía de lo que era capaz Tsurugi.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto de mala manera Tsurugi.

"Y-Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma y me uniré al equipo de futbol de la escuela."

"Que lastima…" contesto Tsurugi soltando una carcajada." ¿No ves que este equipo ya está acabado?"

"No digas eso, yo quiero entrar y jugar con los demás…por eso estoy preocupado por el equipo."

"Ya entiendo, parece que te gusta mucho el futbol…" empezó "…veamos lo que tu querido futbol te dice." Tsurugi puso un pie en otro de los balones de futbol y lo lanzo contra Tenma.

"Tenma-kun, ¿estás bien?" exclamo Haruna a Tenma, que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie.

"Es muy molesto…que un chico como tú no sepa el real significado del futbol."

"Pues si lo sé…" dijo Tenma ya de pie tomando un balón. "…Yo sí que se de futbol."

"Oh, entonces ¿podrías enseñarme ese conocimiento?" dijo sarcásticamente Tsurugi. "…Solo debes aceptar mi desafío…" continuo sacando las manos de sus bolsillo.

"¿Desafío?"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué paso con todo ese entusiasmo de hace un momento?"

"No pasa nada, acepto…" respondió Tenma furioso.

"Tenma-kun…" susurro Haruna tomando a Tenma por el hombro.

"Que bien, porque yo seré tu oponente…Lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarme el balón cuando lo tenga y solo con eso ganaras el desafío…" Tenma asintió confundido.

"Entrenador Kudou, ¿dejara que hagan esto?" pregunto Haruna a Kudou muy preocupada.

-_Solo debo quitarle el balón y así ganare…-_ Pensó Tenma.

"Si ganas, dejare tranquilo al equipo de futbol de la escuela….pero si pierdes, el club de futbol se acabara para siempre."

"Presidente Ginzan, detenga esto por favor…" dijo Haruna al hombre que hablaba con Kudou momentos atrás.

"No, yo acepto que se haga este desafío…" contesto acercándose hacia Haruna y Kudou.- El futbol de la escuela necesita un re ordenamiento drástico y no tolerare que un nuevo estudiante acabe con todo el equipo de futbol.- todos escuchaban con la boca abierta."Y tu muchacho ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Matsukaze Tenma"

"Matsukaze-kun, el destino de todo el club de futbol, lo dejo en tus manos."

"¡¿C-Como?" exclamo Tenma.

"¡¿Eh?"

"Espere un momento, ¿lo está diciendo en serio?" se quejo Haruna. "Por favor, director Fuyukai, dígale algo."

"Probablemente el sea uno de los ejecutores que envió Fifth Sector" susurro el Presidente Ginzan. "Como presidente, acepto este desafío."

"Bien, ya está decidido." dijo Tsurugi dirigiéndose hacia Tenma.

"Puedes hacerlo…" le animo la muchacha.

"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo." dijo Tenma confiado.

Pronto, ambos chicos se encontraban en medio de la cancha a punto de comenzar con el importante evento. Matsukaze vs Tsurugi, solo ellos dos.

"Entonces… ¿vamos a jugar futbol?" dijo Tsurugi en forma de burla. "…Tenma-kun"

"Yo puedo hacerlo…" se decía a si mismo Tenma para darse confianza.

Tsurugi mantenía el balón y en un impulso Tenma corrió tras él, pero el chico lo esquivo fácilmente haciendo que Tenma cayera al suelo, el se levanto otra vez decidido a cumplir con el desafio. Volvió a correr tras Tsurugi quien rebotaba el balón con sus pies, pero ágilmente lo volvió a esquivar.

Mientras tanto, Tenma seguía intentando quitarle el balón y todas las veces era esquivado por Tsurugi, que parecía divertirse. Despues de un rato, Tenma estaba ya muy cansado, y todos sus intentos fueron fallidos, Tsurugi también parecía fastidiado, le arrojo el balón y Tenma trato de recibirlo, pero fue inútil, torpemente el balón golpeo a Tenma justo en la cara.

"Como lo suponía." empezó a decir Tsurugi. Tenma corrió otra vez hacia él, pero Tsurugi fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado haciendo que Tenma tropezara y se estrellara contra el suelo de nuevo.

"Aun no…" dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie.

"¿No crees que hablas demasiado para ser alguien que no sabe nada de futbol?" se burlo Tsurugi. "Lo sabía, tu eres el tipo de persona que mas odio…"

En la cancha Tenma seguía luchando en contra de Tsurugi, por más que él se cayera cientos de veces, volvía a levantarse una y otra vez, Tenma tenía un corazón lleno de valentía y coraje, aunque los demás opinaran que era un acto tonto, algunos lo veían como un modelo a seguir.

"¡DEATH SWORD!" se oyó decir, era la voz de Tsurugi que había hecho una técnica contra Tenma. La pelota fue directo a Tenma.

"¡Tenma-kun!" grito Haruna, todos los que miraban el encuentro quedaron asombrados ante tal cantidad de poder, Destiny cerro ambos ojos esperando lo peor y apretó los puños con impotencia.

"¡Vine aquí a jugar Futbol, esa fue mi decisión desde aquel día!"(N/T:Y ahora como todos los que han visto la serie aparece el flashback de Tenma y goenji,lo siento pero no tengo ganas de escribirlo vosotros ya os lo imaginais)

"¡Esa es mi decisión!¡QUIERO JUGAAR!"En ese instante una sombra oscura apareció en la espalda de Tenma,sorprendiendo a todos los presentes .Y de un cabezazo despojo al tiro de su fuerza,y así acabó con el erférico bajo su pie.

"L-Lo tengo" Dijo el chico emocionado.

"¿¡Qué demonios?!"El chico llamado Tsurugi reaccionó de la misma los allí presentes estaban boquiabiertos de la sorpresa.

"Lo conseguí,ahora podré jugar al fútbol"Gritó Tenma emocionado.

"¡Esto es una gran gilipollez!" Gritó más que enfada Tsurugi, y se preparó para darle una patada al balón.

"¡!¡Espera eso no fue lo prometi-"Pero antes de que Haruna pudiera acabar la frase el balón ya iba con una fuerza descomunal hacia el balón estaba a punto de darle al chico otro balón apareció desviando el esférico.

Y desde un lateral del campo estaban parados el capitán del Raimon Kim y Mathew.

"Ustedes...¿Que creeen que están haciendo en la cancha?"

"Shindou-kun."Exaclamó Otonashi-sensei.

"Esa persona..."Murmuró Tenma algo desencajado por la repentina aparición

Tsurugi rió levemente ante su presencia y añadió...

"Por fin apareces."

"Yo soy el capitán del Raimon,Shindou takuto."

Lo que ellos no sabian era que una chica los habia estado observando desde el principio.

"Con que nos volvemos a encontrar,eh...Tsurugi-kun" dijo la chica,ella era alta,con buen cuerpo y curvas,tenia 15 años,su pelo era rubio,con mechas celestes y un poco ondulado y rebelde(es decir, que no estaba liso)sus ojos eran de color celestes y tez blanca y iba vestida con unos shorts vaqueros blancos y un cinturon celeste y una camiseta ajustada blanca con una un poco anchita de color celeste que dejaba ver un hombro(como los bailarines) y unos deportes que llegan al tobillo(es decir como unos botines)de color celestes con los cordones blancos y en su muñeca derecha habia un guante celeste que dejaba ver los dedos."Sera mejor que me vaya a cambiar,je" dijo y se fue.

Shindou dirigió su mirada a las víctimas de la técnica de Tsurugi,con el ceño levemente fruncido añadiendo... "Un novato engreído...,¡No te creas tan fuerte por haber ganado al equipo de reserva!"- "¿Ganarles?"Preguntó el novato mostrando una mueca de superioridad "Justamente acabo de jugar con ellos un poquito."Respondió cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

(Voy a omitir todo el blablablabla has el partido)

Ya en la Primera parte del partido Los caballeros oscuros llebaban una gran ventaja iban 10-0 el Raimon perdiendo...PI PI se acabo la primera parte.

Cuando empezo la primera parte...

"¡Hay un cambio en el equipo sale el numero 3 y entra el numero 13" todos se quedaron sorprendidos,hasta que con paso tranquilo,firme y elegante entro (la chica que os describi antes) pero su uniforme era diferentes su pantalones eran mas cortos y mas femeninos (aun llevaba puesto su guante) y su camiseta era mas corta pues tenia en el lado derecho un nudo cojido con un lazo(como Rika) y se puso de delantera justo enfrente de Tsurugi,levanto la cabeza y abrio los ojos PI PI,la segunda parte comenzo.

"Que comienze el juego" dijo aquella chica.

Tsurugi empezo subiendo hacia la porteria contraria pero estaba distraido,pues esa chica era Crystal,le paso el balon a uno de su equipo,y el le chuto hacia Crystal para hacerle daño pero ella en un facil movimiento hizo que la pelota cayera al suelo y la tuviera ella.

"Gracias por el regalo" dijo guiñando un ojo. "Pero ahora a ponernos serios" dijo y comenzo a subir contra la porteria contraria,uno de los defensas intento pararla pero salio mal herido,cuando llego a la porteri,chuto y marco gol sin ninguna supertecnica.

"Avisenme la proxima vez que quieran una leccion estupidos" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Como es posible? Esa fuerza solo la tiene un..." dijo el portero del equipo contrario.

"¿Un SEED? Pues enefecto querido portero-kenji (detective) yo soy un digamos si un SEED pero al contrario que vosostros yo quiero acabar con el Sector V" dijo Crystal.

"Nos vamos" dijo el entrenador de Los caballeros oscuros.

"¿Tienes miedo?" dijo Crystal.

"Mas bien os estamos dejando ir nosotros a vosotros" dijo el entrenador de los caballeros oscuros,haciendo que Crystal soltara una carcajada.

**Despues de la ceremonia de apertura.**

Shindou le estaba dando el uniforma a Tsurugi pero el lo tiro al suelo y dijo...

"Es solo basura" dicho esto empezo a caminar para irse pero una voz lo detuvo.

"Conque basura he Tsurgi-kun" dijo sonriendo de lado Crystal,se agacho y recojio el uniforme se acerco al nombrado y extendio la mano con el uniforme. "Que pena,ahora esta sucio"

Tsurgi se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirandola a los ojos,soltando un "khe" se fue de hay sin decir nada.


	3. Amor en el hospital

En el hospital Inazuma una joven de 14 años llamada Mar Kira; cabello rubio y lacio atado en una coleta baja, ojos verde esmeralda, tez clara, cuerpo desarrollado y con curvas, una camiseta de hombro caido añil, una falda recta por encima de las rodillas blanca y unos botines del mismo color, estaba en la puerta cuando de repente un chico de pelo naranja y ojos azules,con un pijama del hospital se escondia detrás de la espalda de ella.

"Tranquila, escóndeme, que me pillan y no quiero" dijo riendo aquel joven.

"Te encontré, ahora no te escapas" dijo una enfermera y el chico hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Ese chico" dijo muy sonrojada Mar, pues no sabe porque pero su corazón iba a mil por hora, un poco mas y le da algo.

"Mar-chan" grito Crystal que estba entrando al hospital cojeando de la pierna izquierda.

"Uf….nunca cambia" dijo con un pequeño sonrojo aun no conseguía quitarse a aquel chico de la mente "no te tendrías que haber escapado, pero ¿Cómo ha empeorado?"dijo y Crystal le conto todo lo que le paso en el Instituto "Ahh..en serio de, anda vamos a que te cure mi madre"

"Si"

Mientras tanto Tsurugi acaba de salir de la habitación de su hermano cuando escucha..

"No tenias que haberte escapado ahora esta peor" y vio como una enfermera salió de una habitación.

"Pero es que tenia que meter por lo menos un gol" reconoció esa voz de inmediato y se asomo y vio a cristal en una silla sentada descalza con el tobillo izquierdo inchado.

"Crystal" dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta.

"Tsurugi.." dijo nerviosa " ¿Cómo esta tu hermano?" pregunto.

"Bien, en cambio tu no estas muy bien que digamos" dijo ya enfrente de ella, se agacho y miro con cuidado su tobillo inflamado " ¿Qué te ha pasado"

"Pues digamos que no me cure del todo y el partido de hoy ha ayudado" dijo intentando ponerse de pie pero se tambaleo y antes de caer Tsurugi puso sus manos en su cintura y la aguanto, quedando asin muy juntos "Gra-gracias Tsuguri-kun" dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, de repente entra Mar y su madre.

"Gracias por no dejar que se escape joven Tsurugi" dijo la madre de Mar.

El solo asintió, le dio un una ultima mirada a Crystal y se fue con el pensamiento de: -cuando este mejor hablaremos-

"Crys-tal ¿Qué ha pasado entre tu y Tsurugi" Dijo una muy picarona Mar.

"Na-nada solo me tropecé, y me ayudo ya esta" dijo recuperando la compostura.

"Crystal con este vendaje podras entrenar y jugar sin esforzarte mucho quédatelo durante 10 dias y ya esta" dijo la madre de Mar, saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Y ati Mar que te ha pasado? Te noto rara" dijo Crystal y ante esa pregunta Mar le conto todos "Haa….okey ya entendí." Dijo se quedaron cayadas un rato hasta que escucharon ¡Paparazzis! "O no, ¿por donde están?"

"Vienen hacia aca" cuando dijo eso Crystal se puso los zapatos se acerco a la ventana y salto. "Ufff…nunca entenderá"

**Al dia siguiente por la mañana.**

Todos los alumnos estaban con su uniformes nuevos pues ya hoy si había clases, pero dos alumnos no llevaban uniformes y esos eran : Tsurugi y Crystal.

Tsurugi cuando entro todos se hecharon a un lado pues tenían un tanto –mucho- miedo y algunas chicas suspiraban con corazones alrededor,

En cambio cuando Crystal entro recibió un gran grito por parte de sus fans y algunos: -es guapísima-,-mirad que elegante- etc….. y algunas miradas de chicos.

**En la clase 3-4.**

El maestro estaba explicando una teoría cuando de repente.

"Perdon por el retraso" dijo Crystal entrando como si nada.

"Señorita( y aquí va el apellido tarararar y es ) Blade (si..es la hermana de Alex) llega tarde"

"Lo siento profesor, pero el director me dio un sermón que hasta me entro sueño"

"Pero…bueno no hay sitio" dijo el profesor algo enfadado.

"Si hay mire allí" dijo señalando al lado de Tsurugi, el maestro iba a decirle que mejor que no pero..

"Fhe, has lo que quieras" dijo Tsuguri.

"Arigato (Gracias) Tsuguri-kun" dijo y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el –Kun-.

Cuando se sento Tsuguri le susurro al oído –tenemos que hablar-.

**¿De que hablaran Tsuguri y Crystal? DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO¡**


	4. Parte de la verdad

_**Capitulo III:**_

La primera hora de clase paso ligera, el maestro salió de clase y mientras el otro maestro venia Crystal aprovecho para interrogar a Tsurugi.

"¿Y bien, que me quieres decir?" dijo Crystal en un tono curioso y a la vez firme.

"Despues de clases hablamos"

**En el recreo.**

Tsurugi se llevo (literalmente) a Crystal hacia la parte de atrás del instituto donde había unos cuantos arboles de cerezo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Tsurugi.

"Estudio aquí, y antes de que digas nada yo **no voy a dejar el equipo de futbol**" dijo recalcando lo ultimo y sin darse cuenta en un rápido movimiento Tsurugi la acorralo contra el árbol poniendo cada uno de sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

"Con que asin van las cosas" dijo en tono burlón.

"Pues como tienes que destruir al Raimon también me tienes que destruir a mi ¿no?" dijo en tono de burlo, los dos se desafiaban con la mirada.

"Tranquila que de eso me ocupo yo" dijo y la cojio suavemente pero firme de la muñeca derecha. "Recuerdas te encontré y no te dejare escapar de mi, otra vez" dijo acercándose mas solo unos centímetros separan sus cuerpos.

Y entonces Tsurugi sin que Crystal se diera cuenta le quiro el guante.

"¿Pero que haces? Baka¡"(idiota) dijo enfadada y nerviosa.

"Comprobar una cosa" dijo y cuando iba a levantar su mano para ver que había debajo del guanto Crystal se escondió la mano detrás de su espalda "Vamos, tranquila ¿Qué tienes hay? ehhh" dijo en tono burlon y sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Na-nada que te interese" dijo intentando irse pero… Tsurugi le cojio firme pero suavemente de la muñeca pues no quería hacerle daño y cuando vio su muñeca izquierda vio…

Una muñequera de color lila oscura y ponía _Tsurugi_ con letras negras. Entonces la miro y la solto de su agarre, ella solo cojio su guante y se fue corriendo.

**Lo siento ke sea tan corto pero eske tenia mucha prisa, espero k os guste.**


End file.
